Champion of Middle Earth
by zackayu
Summary: Set back after the battle with Meredith. An ending the Champion of Kirkwall found mundane and a new beginning as she hops into a parallel world, landing herself in Middle Earth. Trapped, unable to return unless she finds a power source to sustain her portal, Arissa Hawke embarks on a new journey with the Fellowship of the Ring! R!R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me don't ownssss LOTR or le game DA2!**

**Crossover of dragons age two and lotr! **

**Takes back to after the battle with Meredith. The ending of DA2 and a new beginning**

**Chapter 1**

A woman with short black hair and a red tattoo marked vertically on her face from her ear to her nose and connecting to her other ear lay in a small crater on a mountain top which was snowing heavily. Gandalf stared down at her and studied her dressing.

She was adorned with a red armor, with spikes on her right shoulder while her left arm was left naked except the spiked gauntlets she was wearing that hard sharp ends on her fingers. Her neck was covered in white fur as her head was covered by maroon hood. Her pants had black straps on her thighs to her knees which were then covered by her boots that too were spiked at the heel and front tip.

_'What an interesting choice of armor. One I have never seen in my whole life.'_ The grey wizard wondered. What caught his eye though, was the staff she held tightly on her side even in her unconscious state. It had an interesting design.

It was a beautiful silver rod with spiral designs from the bottom it that had three-pronged dagger stuck to it. It then had another blade which was angled at ninety degrees from the part she held. The top of the staff then had a fist sized orb that seemed to be glowing a dull white which had a golden dragon curling from the rod to the orb and its head ended on the top with its head facing upwards, its jaws wide open which sprouted a gleaming blade that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

The woman seemed to be rolling off waves of power even in her unconscious state.

_'She might have a role to play in this dark time. I must bring her to Rivendell to seek medical aid from Elrond and his thoughts on this.'_

Quickly, he carried the young woman before him and called for his trusted stead, Shadowfax. After safely readjusting his hold on her, he rode off to the direction intended.

~Rivendell~

"What is the meaning of this Mithrandil?! Who is this woman you have brought here?!" Elrond hissed with annoyance as once again his old friend the wizard had brought unannounced guests to his home, in a battered condition. But nonetheless, the elf lord hurriedly led him to his healing chambers and began healing the mentioned 'unannounced guest'.

"I was making my way towards the Shire when the wind told whispered words to change my directions towards the mountain which is north from Rivendell. Amidst the blizzard, I found this child of man in a small crater, unconscious with no wounds nor injuries." He explained.

Elrond let his eyes roam over the woman when his eyes suddenly widened as he sensed magic within her. An unfathomable amount!

Gandalf saw this and nodded his head at the elf lord's reaction and took a big puff of his pipe. "And thus is why I brought her here. To gather your thoughts on this."

Before Elrond could voice his thoughts, stunning blue eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up as a sudden wave of power erupted from her and pushed the wizard and elf lord away from her in an invisible force as they hit the wall at the sheer power of the blast.

Their mind were suddenly groggy but were quickly cured as the two were beings with magical force. Seeing as the woman was still unaware of her surrounding, Gandalf quickly rose his arms up in a surrendering manner and spoke softly.

"We mean you no harm, child. My name is Gandalf the grey and my friend here is Lord Elrond. I found you unconscious on the mountain peak, north from here, amidst a blizzard and brought you here to my dear friend's humble home for healing aid."

Her head snapped towards his direction and her stunning blue eyes met his. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she looked both their persons up and down, scanning as though to see if he spoke the truth.

She nodded her head for a moment before her shoulders relaxed, as did theirs.

"Where am I?" her voice was raspy and dry.

In a swift movement, Elrond poured her a glass of water and gently handed it to her which she gratefully accepted with a nod and a small smile.

The elf lord frowned for a moment and let her wet her throat before answering her previous question.

"You are in the heart of my city, Rivendell. City of elves." Her head tilted for a moment, scouring her mind for something to remember of said city.

"I'm not anywhere near Kirkwall am I?" She asked softly. This time it was the wizard and elf lord's turn to scour for any information of Kirkwall.

Elrond shook his head softly before answering her. "I have lived for thousands of years, child. I have never heard of this Kirkwall you speak. What is your name?" he inquired.

"Hawke, My name is Arissa Hawke." Her eyes looked sullen for a moment before widening.

"Makers breath! I didn't think that spell would have landed me in another realm-! Oh of course it would! It was a dimension portal for the love of Andraste!" She then began an incoherent strings of curses before Gandalf cleared his throat and both of them stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

Hawke blushed lightly before rubbing the back of her neck nervously and looked up at them. "Well you see…"

_Flashback_

_"Hawke! What the hell are you doing?" a deep voice rumbled from the top of the mountain as he descended towards his friend. The elf narrowed his eyes at the mage as he sighed alongside with the dwarf that shook his head at her._

_She turned and grinned at the two of them as she waved them over, grinning along with her partners in crime, Anders and Merril._

_"I think I have the foundations down for my new spell! I was just about to test it out with Anders and Merril helping out."_

_"And what, in the name of Andraste, is this new spell?" Varric asked with an exasperated sigh._

_"I'm going to open a portal to another dimension! I'm pretty sure there are other worlds out there other than us. Like a parallel world! Don't you want to see what it's like in another world? Perhaps a world of peace and freedom? With no slaves and templars and peaceful mages" she said, in hope she would reach to the male elf that held her heart._

_Fenris raised an eyebrow at her before snorting. "I doubt it. If there is another world out there Hawke, there is no doubt they would have their own share of evil and corruption." He said bluntly. Stinging pain shot her heart at his words but she forced a smile on her face._

_Despite their mutual feelings for each other, the elf had too much insecurities and blocked out her love for him completely. But he still cared for her in his own way. _

_"It's ok Fenris, I'll be quick ok? A quick look around and poof back here ok?" he still frowned at her when two other companions came over._

_"You do know you can't win against her right? Just let kitten go? She'll be back before you know it." Isabella said as she twirled her favourite dagger in her hand before throwing it towards Hawke who caught it easily between her fingers._

_A raised eyebrow was her only response. "Keep it, kitten. I just felt like lending it to you. Be sure to stay alive and come back quickly to return it to me kay? Then maybe you can tell me all about this other world you went to and if they have hunky men. Who knows, I might come with you next time." She chuckled as Aveline shook her head at the pirate captain's antics._

_"I'll keep watch over Carver for you while you're away Hawke. Just don't be away for too long. Who knows what that younger brother of yours would do without you. He might say he hates to be in your shadow and everything. But we all know he looks up to you. Especially now that you're all he has left."_

_Hawke smiled softly at the knight commander and nodded her head. She turned to Merril and Anders and grinned at them to start._

_The three of them stood in a triangle as they all chanted the spell. Merril glowed green as Anders eyes began to glow blue as did his entire figure. _

_A white spiraling sphere formed in Hawke's hand as her entire body glowed a soft silver and she threw the sphere in the center of their triangle and all watched as the three of them joined their aura to the sphere and it grew into a huge sphere. They held it for a moment before the three mages relaxed their stances and Hawke turned to smile at them._

_"Don't miss me too much guys. Wish me luck!" without a glance, she jumped into the sphere and all of them watched in utter horror as the sphere shrunk and dispersed in a gust of wind. _

_"Was that supposed to happen?!" Fenris hissed through gritted teeth._

_Merril blinked as Anders looked shocked. _

_"No. It was supposed to hold til she gets back." _

_They all had one thing in mind. Their champion won't be back as quickly as they thought._

Flashback end.

Elrond sat across the room as Gandalf stared out the window, both trying to process what had been told by the mage, as she had called herself.

With a sigh, the elf lord stood up and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It seems you will be here for quite some time, Hawke. I suggest you rest as Gandalf and I will think of a way to send you back to your world."

Hawke smiled at the elf lord before shaking her head. "I think you have misunderstood me. I am not in a hurry to return. There is nothing left for me to do in my world. I only have my companions and my brother. I'm sure they can handle things while I'm away.. I'm more curious of this world. Would you perhaps educate me on this world?"

Elrond was shocked for a moment at her statement. _'So she is an inquisitive creature.'_

"Very well. Rest tonight. Tomorrow we shall head to my library after breakfast. Perhaps you would like to join Gandalf on his travels after we're done." He smiled as he looked at Hawke to Gandalf who looked flustered for a moment before grunting in agreement.

"Yes my dear, rest well. I will help you in indulging yourself in the mountains of knowledge in the grasp of the elves." He chuckled softly.

Hawke's eyes shined in excitement before nodding her head in agreement. The two then bid her goodbye before leaving their newly acquainted mage to rest.

Elrond and Gandalf made way to the elf lord's study and both began to express their thoughts on Hawke.

"I believe the child will have a role to play in this upcoming war I foresee. We must help her to the best of our ability, Gandalf. She is an army on her own with the immense power I feel from her." Elrond voiced out.

Gandalf nodded softly at his statement. "So much sorrow from one so young. I believe the hobbits of Shire can brighten her on her stay."

The two then began planning on what to teach their guest as the night became darker.

_**A/N: R&amp;R! So how was it? I know I've gotten pretty rusty from all those months of my writers block! And I apologise.. Will continue to update my other fanfics a.s.a.p! Again, please review .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me don't ownssss LOTR or le game DA2!**

**Crossover of dragons age two and lotr! **

**Takes back to after the battle with Meredith. The ending of DA2 and a new beginning**

**Chapter 2.**

Arissa Hawke was sitting in her study, wearing a casual outfit than her normal armor. She was currently wearing a white tunic with a pair of brown pants that hugged her legs. A pair of leather boots were covering her feet as she decided to go for a walk and visit the lord of Rivendell.

She sighed as she was lost in thought as she walked down the familiar corridors and headed towards her destination.

It has been a century since her arrival in Rivendell. And she did not look a day older than the time she arrived. Both Elrond and Gandalf theorized that it must be due to the different flow of time between her world and theirs. Perhaps time in her world flowed slower than Middle Earth.

It would make her live as long as her lifetime in her world would allow. Through millenniums, she thought.

She walked up to the elf lord once she spotted him and gave him a nod as did he in response.

"What has brought you here, Arissa?" he asked, calling her first name as they were both comfortable with each other after a century together. Their relationship grew to that of a father and daughter.

Hawke sighed again as she sat down next to the window and stared at the elf lord.

"It's getting rather dull with me staying here for too long Elrond. I have read every scroll your library has to offer over the century! The only fun I get around here is pranking with the twins and my daily spars! Not that the elves aren't worthy warriors, but I'm more of the travelling type. Staying indoors for so long has made me soft. I wish to seek Gandalf and travel the world. Perhaps then, I would find the power source enough for me to return back to my world."

She voiced out her plan and stared intently at Elrond, reading his emotions through his eyes. The elf lord held her gaze for a long moment before he broke his resolve and sighed, giving in to her desire.

It had been too long and having her around made him feel the need to protect the mage. He had forgotten how powerful she is and having her stay indoors would truly waste away her power. She would do good while traveling. That much he was sure.

"Perhaps you should visit Arwen and inform her of your plan as I arrange for your departure in a few days." He smiled softly at the woman before him that he had come to care as another daughter.

Hawke grinned at him and walked over to hug him gently. "Thank you, Ada." She smiled sincerely as she sprinted to find her elven sister to tell her of the great news.

Elrond chuckled softly as he returned his focus on his work.

* * *

A few decades later~~~

"What is so important that you had to summon me here Ada?!" Hawke growled as she pulled her hood off and slung her mage staff, Behemoth, on her back and glared heatedly at her adoptive father.

Elrond looked at her apologetically when his features changed to a deep frown.

"It is time." Was all he said. It was all that it took to wipe the scowl off of Hawke's face as her eyes widened in realization.

"Makers breath! I've been away for so long I lost track of time! When are they coming, Ada?"

"The representatives have all arrived. All that is left is to await the arrival of the hobbits."

A raised eyebrow was Hawke's response.

"Hobbits? As in plural? Oh please don't tell me the trio did not follow Frodo on this journey!" she groaned.

Elrond's lip pressed tighter against each other and a frown creased his face.

Seeing this, Hawke sighed exasperatedly as she sat on her favourite chair, next to the window.

"I will not attend the council meeting, Ada. Seeing as there is no reason for me to do so since I know all that is needed and will go with them on this quest. I will rest and prepare for this long journey. Call for me when it is time to leave."

She stood and left, walking down the familiar path to her room to rest.

_'This will be a long meeting._' She groaned inwardly.

* * *

_'Hawke? Can you hear me?' a familiar voice called._

_'Anders?' she called out. A figure then manifested before her and her mage companion frowned at her._

_'Where are you Hawke? It took me and Merril months to get through you. We even went to keeper Marethari to seek her knowledge in this. We scoured through numbers of parallel worlds for you! And out of the number of them, you HAD to pick the one with the darkest evil!" he ranted._

_Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose at the incoming headache Anders was bringing._

_'I'm fine Anders. I'm in a world called Middle Earth. It seems I've only been gone a few months there. A year plus, give and take. It's been a century and a few decades here for me. My body ages with the flow of time in our world. And before you say anything else that'll give me more headache when I wake up in the morning, no I am not coming back anytime soon. I'm going to help in this war whether you like it or not.' She huffed in annoyance._

_Anders rose a blonde eyebrow at her statement and sighed. _

_'If you won't come home, we'll have to drag you back. You do realize this, yes? Things have not been the same without you Hawke. We miss you, I miss you. And despite the foul taste this leave in my mouth, Fenris misses you. His broodiness is affecting all of us.' He grunted in annoyance._

_Hawke gave him a shocked expression. _

_'Did he outwardly admit he misses me?' she asked softly._

_Anders looked at her softly and nodded. _

_'He did. I'll tell you what, Hawke. Send me a telepathy of your next pitstop, I'll see if the gang will want to come and help with whatever it is you have to face there. I'm pretty sure already that Isabella and Varric will defiantly go with a yes.' He chuckled as she too let out a soft laughter at the thought of her two favourite rogues._

_Hawke nodded at his suggestion and smiled at him. 'I will, Anders. Send them my love and regards.' She whispered as Anders pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead._

_'Stay safe til we get there. I mean it Arissa, don't get yourself killed while I'm not there to heal you. Maker knows how you always attract trouble!' he mused._

_Hawke tried her best to look offended but soon broke her resolve as a grin etched unto her face. She hugged him once more and peck his cheek as his figure began to fade and she felt herself wakening._

_'I will see you soon Arissa. We all will.' Anders voice echoed as she nodded and disappeared from the realm of dreams and awoke with a jolt._

"Well, that was interesting." She mused. She stretched a bit, loosening her stiff muscles and began to get dressed for the day and headed out for breakfast.

~Later that afternoon~

The prince of Mirkwood was resting on a tree branch in a secluded area of the forest just outside of the city Rivendell. He was listening to the whispers of the trees when a presence with power strolled beneath the branch he was on.

A human woman whom was wearing a black tunic and pants with pointed boots rested against the tree and a sigh escaped her lips.

Lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't sense a presence just above her head.

Legolas stared with interest at the weapons the woman had on her. There was two daggers strapped at both sides of her waist respectively. It had an interesting design. Like the pincers of the large spiders he usually slays. A beautiful staff was strapped on her back.

"Fenris…" her voice called out longingly with melancholy as her eyes glazed with unshed tears, staring out into the space before them. For a brief moment, Legolas could feel his heart churn at the sadness that held in her melodic voice and the pain that flashed in her stunning blue eyes.

She shook her head, as if to clear away her thoughts and walked back towards the city. Within moments, Legolas stared at her back as she disappeared behind the trees.

_Who was that woman? Why is she here? _

His thoughts raced for a bit before he sighed. She's probably one of the representatives of Gondor. If it is true, then perhaps he will see her soon.

With that in mind, the elven prince let his thoughts stray for a bit more. Relaxing beneath the shade of the trees.

_**A/N: R&amp;R! So how was it? I know I've gotten pretty rusty from all those months of my writers block! And I apologise.. Will continue to update my other fanfics a.s.a.p! Again, please review .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know its been a freaking long while. But being sick and all has its downside. So here's a lil something i quickly thought of last night. I hope you'll like it even if its badly written with my lack of ideas. Lol R&amp;R!**

_'She is powerful' whispered the trees.._

_'She is kind' whispered the wind…_

_'She is graceful yet deadly' rumbled the Earth._

_A sudden flash of images invaded Legolas' mind._

_It showed him of the woman from earlier. She was battling a creature similar to the ogres he has battled. Though the creature was slightly different. It had horns, sharper set of teeth and wore an armor while attacking the woman with such ferocity. _

_"Watch out, Hawke!" a male elf with white hair and glowing tattoos yelled as he swung his sword mercilessly at a horde of ugly creatures that made the urukhai's look good. _

_Hawke quickly slammed her staff hard onto the ground once she heard the elf's earlier warning and a barrier erupted around her as the ogre's gigantic claws came down onto the barrier. But it didn't harm as she chanted another spell. Her claw-like gauntlets glowed as a blood red aura erupted from her which resulted into the ogre taking three steps back and staggered._

_"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! MY SISTER'S DEATH SHALL BE AVENGED!" she swung her staff in an arc and ice spikes protruded from nowhere and pierced the ogre's body, holding it in place as earth started to covered its legs, holding it prisoner._

_Hawke started running towards the creature as her entire being glowed dangerously in red and silver aura and finally, she ran passed through the creature's very being. Her gloves stained with blood as she held its still pounding heart in her hand. She mercilessly crushed it and turned back to glare at the fallen creature's lifeless body._

_"Hawke-" the elf began but was stopped._

_"Let's just go, Fenris. I do not wish to linger here any longer." Without waiting for him, she walked off._

Legolas sat up straight, panting and sweating slightly.

_What was that? Was that a memory of her life? I have never seen such display of power. Perhaps I should inform Lord Elrond of her presence. In case should she be a spy of the Evil Lord._

"Lord Elrond, there is something I must speak with you about. It is of great importance. Regarding one of the representatives that reside within this walls." Legolas explained as he entered the lord's study, worry lacing his words as a slight frown appeared on his handsome features.

Elrond raised an eyebrow and invited the elven prince to be seated and gestured for him to continue.

"There was this woman. A child of men. I could feel her power rolling off of her in waves as my surrounding spoke to me before I took a light nap under the shadows of the tree that I have become so fond of. When I drifted off to sleep, I saw, perhaps, a piece of her memory. Her past"

Elrond kept his face emotionless but was chuckling within his mind as he knew very well who this woman Legolas is speaking of. It is very rare, even amongst elves for the male to see a fragment of a female's past memory. It only happens when two halves of a soul meets. A soulmate.

"And within the dream or memory, I saw her battling creatures almost similar to the ogres and urukhai's that walks our lands. However, the creatures she battled were more fearsome, uglier and extremely disgusting. They held strength that dwarves the urukhais and ogres. I worry if she is of a threat to us should the call of evil seeks for her strength." He explained

Elrond paced back and forth slowly and took his time in ceasing the young prince's worry. Legolas began to tense even more as the lord kept silent. He was about to say something when Elrond placed a firm grip on his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

"She is of no threat. That I may assure you Legolas. Her name is Arissa Hawke. She comes from a world much like ours but so much more different. She is a mage, a wizard like Gandalf. But she is of much power and strength. Her kind is more common in her world. She is a hero, Legolas. She jumped dimensions to seek adventure after the evil from her world was defeated. And has decided to help us in defeating ours. She could have left but she has not. She could have fallen to evil, evil greater than Sauron in her world. But she has not. Trust in her as you trust in me, son of Thranduil. For she will help you along this journey."

A full story was given and the elven prince felt a huge burden lifted from his heart and shoulders. He gave the elven lord a firm nod and bowed before leaving to rest for the night as tomorrow, will begin the council he dreads.

Legolas kept glancing back and forth from whence he sat. Eyes searching for his target. But to no avail. A sudden pat on his shoulder brought his attention away from the representatives of Gondor. He turned to meet the smile of his old friend.

"What is it that seems so interesting with the Gondorians that your eyes keep glancing to them? Is there something the matter my friend?" his raspy but deep voice asked.

Legolas smiled and gave a brotherly hug to the son of Arathorn and clasp his arm. "It seems that the person I am seeking will not be joining us now but later." He answered cryptically.

Aragorn looked at him confused but Legolas only shook his head and smiled as the meeting began.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let us get on with our journey!" gruffed Gimli.

"Patience, son of Gloin. Elrond mention 9 members of our fellowship. And only 8 we have here. We a missing a member. To go on, we must be complete." Reprimanded the grey wizard.

"I wonder who the other member is. I hope it's a lady. At least we won't be so bored with all us men here." Chirped Pippin when a hard smack landed on his head. A loud yelped escaped his lips.

"Don't be silly Pip! Why would lord Elrond allow a lady to join us on this dangerous journey?! It isn't safe!" Merry hissed.

"And why not? Can a woman not be able to fight as equal beside a man?" A melodic voice rang through the air.

All eyes turned and strained towards the hooded figure that has approached them. When said person pulled down the hood, all was shocked except the elf and wizard to find a woman beneath the chunky and spiky armor.

"Ah, you have arrived my dear. Any moment longer and we would have been late." The wizard frowned as he said this.

Hawke laughed heartily as she flashed him her famous grin and said, "A mage is never late or early Master Gandalf. A mage is always on time, arriving on time." She returned his words in her own to him and led the group off towards the mountain she arrived on.

The grey wizard looked flustered as he followed his granddaughter figure and puffed his smoking pipe.

"Why is a woman within this fellowship?! Has lord Elrond lost his mind?" Wailed the Gondorian.

He soon found himself floating, glowing a soft blue when a sudden pain shot through his body. He felt like screaming but no sounds were made.

All wondered what had happened to the son of steward of Gondor when, "Underestimating someone will be your downfall son of coward. Speak ill of me again when you know nothing, I promise death in my hands before Sauron corrupts you." Hawke's eyes were glowing red when Gandalf gripped her shoulder.

"It is enough Arissa, I'm sure he has learnt his lesson. Let him go."

She calmed down and released Boromir from his prison.

She walked up to his weak body as a glowing hand hovered of him and she waved it around. Soon Boromir could feel his strength returning.

"Remember Boromir. I could easily have killed you as I have healed you. And if was evil, I would have killed only to revive you and made you into a mindless puppet to do my bidding." She walked off, leaving a stunned crowd behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own LOTR or DA2 R&amp;R**

The walk was silent, a heavy silent hanging over the atmosphere. Tension filled the air. That was when Frodo decided to break the ice.

"Excuse me ma'am. May I know your name?" he asked shyly.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him and grinned at the hobbit as she pulled her hood down and fall back into pace next to him.

"My name is Arissa Hawke. My friends call me Hawke. Is that all you wanted to ask me master hobbit?" she asked, her smile never faltering.

He blushed at her smile. "What are you?" he blurted out and quickly began to apologize if he offended her when she burst out laughing at his antics.

"Don't worry Frodo. I am not insulted by your question. Many have asked as you have. They wondered as you have." She giggled. The sounds of her giggles brought the attention of the elf prince. Not that he wasn't already paying attention when she began to speak.

"Frankly, I never could answer that question. I am a human, a woman, a mage, an apostate, an outlaw was what I once was. Then I was a mercenary, a dragon slayer, the survivor of deep roads expedition. And then I was the champion of Kirkwall. But when it boils down to it, I am seen as nothing but a mage with more power than the average and with different thoughts on the world."

She spoke with venom which turned to melancholy and heartbreak.

"A mage? Like Gandalf?" Pippin quirked, obviously intrigued.

The sullen look on her face was wiped off and quickly replaced by her grin. She was about to answer when Gandalf beat her to it.

"She is more than I can ever be in my long lifespan Peregrin Took. She is far stronger than she lets on. Come now let us continue."

Silence befall the fellowship once more but the tension was lesser and it was a peaceful silent.

Once again the hobbits were complaining regarding the cold snow. It was actually grating Hawke's nerves. She was about to say something when Legolas called over the harsh blizzard.

"There is a fallen voice in the wind" he warned.

Gandalf's eyes widened, "It is Sarumon! He is trying to bring the mountain down on us!"

As the grey wizard counter spell Sarumon, Hawke casted a multiple arcane shield around the hobbits and buffed the others with haste and valiant aura. The warriors started to feel light on their feet as power thrummed into their veins.

All thought Gandalf had successfully countered the spell of Sarumon when an avalanche toppled over them. Luckily for them, Hawke had casted an arcane wall on each of them and were saved by her powers.

They breathed a sigh of relief as the snow melted away through the heat that radiated from her staff.

"I believe this is no longer an option for us to continue this way Gandalf. Frodo, make the decision. Where shall we head next?" she asked encouragingly without waiting for the argument that was sure to follow should she have not interfered.

The young hobbit looked at her with a slight frown on his innocent face though the fear and worry was seen clearly through his eyes. Hawke placed a firm grip on his shoulder, her smile never faltering and nodded at him.

He found courage in her gesture and determination burned once more, brighter than before within him as he faced Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir.

"We make way for Moria" he stated

"So be it" Gandalf muttered all too unhappy.

Hawke narrowed her eyes at Gandalf as she scoured through his mind silently, not alerting him…

Unhappy with what she found, she telepathically called out to her companions.

_"Anders, Merril, can you hear me?" she called out as her mind wondered through the space of in between._

_It took a few more moments and boring walks when two figures manifested before her, in front of one rips of the parallel world._

_"Hawke, is that you? By the Makers, I thought I'd never see you again! We missed you! Fenris misses you more though but that doesn't matter, I missed you too. Where are you? How are you? Will you be coming back? Oh that's right you're helping the parallel world to defeat the evil. Oh I'm sorry Hawke I'm rambling again!" Merril flustered and blushed as she finally calmed her nerves and walked up to Hawke and gave her a hug._

_Hawke chuckled softly and shook her head as she returned the hug. "And I've missed you too Merril. And your ramblings."_

_"Ehem…" Anders stood with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised as he tried to pull the meanest look he could muster but all that resolve melted away as Hawke smiled warmly at him and he dropped his arms to his side before quickly opened them, waiting for her to fall into his arms which she did and they shared a hug as he twirled her around._

_"I've missed you too Blondie." She replied his silent message._

_"Alright Anders, Merril, we can save our catching up session on a later date. I have confirmed my next location. The mines of Moria. It will be a great help if you could turn up there seeing that it will be another episode of the deep roads expedition." She explained._

_"Oh dear. Hawke does that mean more darkspawns in a labyrinth. I don't think I can handle their smell any longer than I did back in the deep roads. I couldn't get rid of the smell for days. I had to burn my clothes. Even my underclothes!" Merril groaned._

_Hawke laughed heartily at Merril's worry, "Don't worry Merril. These aren't darkspawns. Perhaps their less uglier cousin but definitely not darkspawns. Their blood will not poison us and despite their smell, it isn't as bad as the uglies on our side." She promised._

_Merril scrunched her nose before giving in to her friend._

_Anders chuckled at their antics and nodded at Hawke, "I will inform the others and we'll get ready as soon as we can and leave for Moria. We'll leave Kirkwall in the capable hands of the Knight Commander and Carver. The mages from the circle have decided to come under our wing and work alongside with us. Wynne will be watching over them as she has before this. And the rest of us will meet you there."_

_Hawke raised an eyebrow at his explanation. "If a battle between mages and templars arises, who will stop them?"_

_"We will. Merrill and I have created a stone that'll bring us back to our last home location. A stone of recall. It'll be a quick teleportation device. And Aveline will alert us if anything were amiss." He explained._

_Hawke was surprised and proud of their new achievement and the manic grin on her face brought shivers down Anders' and Merrill's spine. "That can't be good. Hawke has that grin on her face again." Anders nodded silently in agreement._

_"I'll see you soon." She grinned and without saying goodbye, she vanished. Returning back to Middle Earth._

**_A/N: So... how was it? Badly written isn't it? Lol. I'm sorry wild imaginations. I'll re edit this piece once my ideas stop flowing and go on a writers block for another year or two lola_**

**_review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own LOTR or DA2 R&amp;R**

"So… There are things even you don't know eh Gandalf?" Hawke teased. The grey wizard puffed his pipe and attempted to glare at the mage which wasn't a very good effort.

"If you think that kind of glare will do anything to me, think again old man." She grinned and walked next to the elf who seemed to be staring into the lake.

"Something ails your thoughts master elf?" she asked sincerely.

Legolas looked up at her and turned back to the lake.

"There is a creature that dwells in this lake." He answered.

Hawke frowned at his words and closed her eyes with her right arm gripping her staff and left arm stretched outward towards the lake. Her body began to glow a soft blue as she searched for an aura of a creature that dwells in the lake as Legolas have said.

And she found it. There in the pits of the lake slept a kraken. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at what she found.

"You shouldn't worry about the creature. It is asleep. Only a major quake or annoying sounds will wake it. It is best we stay away from the lake and keep as silent as possible."

Without waiting for the elf prince, she walked off towards the dwarf, her ears listening in to the conversation the little hobbit was having with the grey wizard.

Frodo was staring at the door when something clicked in his mind, "This is a riddle, Say friend and you will enter. Gandalf, what is friend in the elf's language?"

Absently the wizard replied, "_Mellon_." The doors to Moria opened and the fellowship jumped on their feet as they quickly entered the mine.

But Boromir stopped in his track once he surveyed his surroundings. "This is no mine. This is a tomb!"

Legolas examined a corpse with an arrow struck at its heart. He broke of the arrow and cursed, "Goblins."

Gimli paled before wailing slightly,

"FRODO!"

Hawke dashed out of the mine with haste just in time as she Frodo was swept off by one of the tentacles. "Legolas, I need you to aim at the tentacle that has Frodo and at my mark, shoot as many arrows as you can." She ordered

The elf didn't even think twice at her command and nodded as he took aim.

Hawke petrified the kraken and casted winters breath directly to the tentacle that held Frodo, "Legolas, NOW!" the elf did as commanded and shot as many as he could at the frozen tentacle which resulted in it being severed when the earth began to rumble and a rip was seen next to the entrance of the mine.

Hawke didn't wait any longer as she knew what it meant. "Leto! Grab the kid! The rest of you, retreat into the mines now!"

There was a flash from the rip and the sounds of a falling Frodo but was soon cut off when he fell into the arms of white haired elf with a mean scowl on his face.

When Hawke saw Frodo safe in the arms of her comrade, she blasted all of them into the mines, knowing full well the door will not hold much longer.

As quickly as her legs could carry, she ran towards the entrance, in time as the walls caved in, sealing them in the mines.

"Well that went well." Said a feminine voice.

"It could have been worse kitten. Be thankful those tentacles didn't grab hold of you and-"

"Keep your disgusting and whorish thoughts to yourself thief."

"Come on broody, Rivaini was just trying to cheer things up."

"Can you lot just keep it down or have you forgotten we're still in the dark? Merrill if you could, please?"]

"Oh yes, of course Anders."

She muttered under her breath and soon there was a figure that was created by light shone the dark corridors of Moria.

The fellowship were on one side while Hawke's group of misfits were on the other as she stood in the middle of both.

"Who are you?" Aragorn question, sword drawn.

Fenris scoffed at his action and with a blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappeared behind the son of Arathorn, his sword drawn and Aragorn's sword taken away from him. Legolas had his arrow knotched in a second and pointed at Fenris when he felt a blade at his throat and back.

"While I don't mind our position, handsome, and while I also have resentment towards Broody there, he is still a friend of mine. So if you could kindly put away the arrow please." Isabela asked nicely, while purring against his ear.

Hawke sighed and rubbed her temples. " Withdraw your weapons, all of you. Fenris release Aragorn and control your emotions. Isabela, please withdraw your entire being from Legolas, and stop pointing that arrow at Fenris please Legolas." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Fellowship, meet my group of misfits. My companions from my world. The warrior elf is Fenris. He is the group tanker and attacker. Mmage elf is Merrill. She is my damager range. The male mage here is Anders who is my group healer. Isabela is a rogue, an assassin. She does what she does best-"

"Which is stabbing people in the back or where they can't see… and touch what others can't touch." She purred.

"Stop interrupting me Isabela. *sighs*Lastly the dwarf is Varric. Range and rogue. He is-"

"An extremely dashing and powerful dwarf who can win the hearts of young maidens and shoot thousands of arrows without much effort. It's the chest hair though that attracts the ladies attention." He interrupted.

A snort was heard coming from Fenris.

"You flatter yourself too much dwarf."

"What can I say, the best gets the best from the best. Something you'll never understand Broody." He chuckled.

Hawke chuckled at Varric's narcissistic attitude and placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you could make it. I miss you too much. Especially how you can brighten up any mood with your words."

"Well Hawke, you know wherever you go, I go. Even if it's the bone pits where a high dragon awaits us or the damn deep road expedition. Of course that idiot brother of mine-"

"We don't need to remember that do we?" she chuckled again.

She turned to the fellowship, her eyes burning with determination. Gandalf sighed and turned on his heels.

"Come, we must not wait any longer."

The hobbits quickly shuffled after the grey wizard while the others were still wary of the newcomers.

"Do you not wish to get on with the journey?" Fenris hissed. Aragorn looked at Hawke for some explanations when Varric answered his silent question,

"That, is why we call him Broody. Don't mind him folks, you'll get used to seeing his broodiness soon enough." He grinned, causing Fenris to glare at him heatedly.

A few hours later the now large number of fellowship sat quietly as they waited for the grey wizard to recall his memories of the correct path.

"Once again I find myself in a company where a mage leads." Fenris scoffed.

That had hit a nerve.

"Really Fenris? After all the kindness and love she gave you, can you at least keep your snide comments to yourself? I did tell you to stay if you wanted to. But you were adamant on following us here because you claim you miss Hawke! And now, this is the kind of treatment we get?! You hiss and snarl like the beast you once was! If I had known you were going to treat her the way you have, I should have left you back at Kirkwall." Anders exploded.

Silence befall them once more only the huffing and puffing of an angered Anders was heard.

Hawke's eyes soften at Anders' outburst and she went to pat his back and smiled softly at him. Though her eyes showed hurt and pain from Fenris' words, she kept smiling.

Legolas watched attentively and saw what others could not. He saw her pain, her sorrow. His chest tightened and his heart twisted with pain as he continued to watch her beautiful face etched with sadness.

_I must not let her feel any more pain as she already has. Even if her heart is with another. _

**_A/N: I've always had a dislike with the way Fenris treats Hawke even if he loves him/her... Sorry Fenris lovers. _**

**_review!_**


	6. Important! Author's note

**A/N: I'm out of Ideas people! Darn it I'm about to go mad with myself at this rate! Anyone has any ideas what they would perhaps like to see in this story? Comments pleaseeee**


End file.
